


SOLDIER

by Lagt



Series: ducktales fusions [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fusion, I live for that, Look I don't know, Other, SOLDIER - Freeform, but in this fic they are just, i guess mind control, i wrote this super quickly, no beta - we die like mcducks, penumbra and donald fuse, soldier punches themselves, they are chill, they choose violence okay?, this is written super badly and i know, what is this, yes DAD DONALD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: lunaris was honest to god shaking like a leaf. the evronian took his chin and lifted his head to look them directly in the eyes.<< So tell me little moon man... Should i get what i desire?>>(this sounds weirdly sexual but is not i swear! anyway penumbra and Donald fuse!)
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Penumbra, penumbra/Della duck if you squint
Series: ducktales fusions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	SOLDIER

lunaris was laughing  
and donald saw red

if you asked penumbra what happened she would told you that Donald did some random earthling mumbo jumbo and saved the day  
what really happened was that once lunaris threw the small duck down the cannon penumbra managed to throw herself to him to help him   
the feelings of anger, frustration and betrayal mixed up   
and two heartbeats became one

\----------------------

grey blue eyes opened on the planet... planet? the moon is not a planet!? yes it is! wait what?   
the duck? Moonperson? alien? whatever looked around. they were into the control room for Lun-  
they turned their head to lunaris, was he always this small? the commander looked terriefied and was looking at them  
they looked down

<<WHY THE FUCK I'M AN EVRONIAN???>>

in the gold they could see the reflection of a purple duck with fluffy white hair and a black and gold armor. they seemed rater tall but ot as thin as a evronian, YOU FOUGHT THOSE MONSTERS??? wait focus

<<... we fused>> they whispered touching and feeling the texture of their beak

<<WHAT IS THIS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PENUMBRA!?>> yelled an hysterical Lunaris at the fusion, the evronian looked at their hands then briefly at the monitor, their blood started boiling with a powerful anger   
Lunaris was threatening the safety of my people, my family, he wanted to start a proper WAR. they could not let him do this  
Meanwhile Lunaris broke out of his stupor to reach for his gun but before his hand could reach it a padded foot hitted him square in the chest, making him tumble back and falling on his butt  
the Commander looked up and saw the fusion in all their height

Two bright pale light blue eyes looked at him, and lunaris felt the animal part of his brain yelling to get out of the way if he didn't want to get killed.

<<wait wait you are in part a moonlander right? we can talk about this! join me and we will rule over the earth togheter i'll let you have anything you desire!!!>>  
begging... that blasted tyrant was begging them  
the fusion took a deep breath

<< You know... half of me met and saw a lot of miserable men, begging to save their lives, like they wouldn't try to stab me in the back at the first occasion. you talk of giving me anything i desire, well you pathetic worm... i'll tell you a secret.>>  
they crouched near the trembling Lunaris

<< all of me. not a single atom of my entire being, wish nothing more than seeing your sorry ass being obliterated in the next galaxy by a very specific supernova. not only you tricked your own lieutenant, who adored and looked up to you, you also tricked all of your people into starting a war, sure you may would have bested scrooge and his family... But you missed a small memo>>

<< And what could that be HUH? evronians like you showed that earth can nothing towards other planets!>>

<< a single individual destroying the Evron Empire is nothing? duckburg is not the only place in the world you know... sure you got all of McDuck allies. but there are countless more gods, heroes and just by nature, people from earth are the most stubborn and resiliant beings in the whole universe.>>  
the fusion's glare was getting darker and darker as they spoke  
lunaris was honest to god shaking like a leaf. the evronian took his chin and lifted his head to look them directly in the eyes.

<< So tell me little moon man... Should i get what i desire?>>

\---------------------------------------------------------

The moonvasion was so goddamm specific that Della could not believe it, how was possible??? lunaris tricked the sweet moon people into starting a war! how were they supposed to respond!?  
Uncle scrooge opinion was to respond to fire with fire.  
to fight  
To crush Lunaris forces and save the earth.  
but before this... Della had to secure her kids. so with her half truth, oh you mean lie?, she and the kids were searching for a safe place, but the more she was on the plane... the more became obvious.  
Lunaris found every single place that could help them 

Even all of donald old college friends were busy fighting the invasion, and still no sight of her brother.  
part of her was scared the first time she approached the mansion, about what Donald would have said to her, more time passed and she kept wishing he never came back to destroy the small heaven she created with her kids, ((oh but that is not true, isn't it? Louie despise you, Huey is unsure around you and dewey so desperate to please.))  
Then the invasion, Lunaris's cruel speech of how she was the reason all her family would now suffer.  
The plane couldn't fly forever, so when she spotted a desert island with nothing but sand... se decided to take a break.

<< THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!>> said Huey << here we will not find any help for uncle scrooge!!!>>  
Louie watched her, with that look that was Oh So Donald, the one telling "i know you are lying, don't treat me like an idiot"

<<because we are not supposed to help... you brought us here, with you, hoping to keep us away from the fight>> her green son ((except that is not entirely true, they are donald kids. no matter what she does, he always picked up her slack, this time taking something he shouldn't have)), dewey face transpired the betrayal, webby looked almost angry, and... 

<<you think we are not capable of taking care of ourselves???>> asked Huey

<< You are kids you shouldn't worry about alien invansion i caused!>>  
louie scoffed << We always managed to take care of ourselves! Since you came home you act like we are these delicate things, well... SURPRISE! yeah we are not adults, but even uncle Donald who was always worried, always believed we could get ourselves out of trouble! But since you came home, Uncle scrooge acts like you never left! like you didn't decide to take that rocket and uncle donald had to try his dam best to not lose anyone else of this crazy family!>>  
he was panting.

But before Della could respond a small spaceship landed on the small isle.  
Della put herself in front of the kids only for louie to distance himself a little with the others, okay that stung.  
the small ship opened to reveal a being Della hadn't seen in almost fifteen years.  
it looked like an evronian but... something was off. a golden helmet was kept on it's head, it was emitting a small red light.  
a series of scars freshly made littered it's body, an angry scowl was on their face.   
something in della's chest was pulling but she didn't know why

The purple duck took a small device that activated a small hologram  
there  
The grinning face of lunaris

<< You know, i tought i really should thank you Della.>>  
della gritted her teeth

<<And for what you Bastard?>>  
Lunaris chuckled

<<Well beside leaving me the space ships project, you also manage to send here a very important part of your family power, i mean... surely you checked were your ship landed after reuniting with you family?>>  
He was wearing a chesire smile, the kind "i know something you don't"  
A horrible feeling crawled up Della's spine, but she kept up a brave face

<< What you mean? surely you would have told us before if you had an hostage>> she bluffed ((please let it be Penny, god plase let penny be out of this))

<<AW you wound me, for you see... your brother was sure a formidable asset>>  
a graveyard silence fall on the whole scene  
Then Louie

<<W-what do you mean?>>  
Lunaris let out a heartfelt laugh

<< you see young duck, your uncle Donald arrived on the moon around two days after Della's departure, he and Lieutenant penumbra managed to arrive in my most secret lab and discover my plan>>  
Della felt her heart pulling and pulling, ((Donnie... no, NO no you weren't supposed to))

<< they even managed to demonstrate this weird earth fenomena... i understand you call it fusing? i was not aware my people were capable of it too, but as your brother and Penumbra... or should i say Soldier demonstrated me, They are a far superior warrior.>>  
Della watched the alien... the fusion... Soldier standing there, looking like they have gone trough hell with that blasted helmet hiding their eyes...

<< they would have bested me you know? they surely knocked me out... sadly for them, they forgot that not everyone as the same opinions, thank the stars my new second in command arrived and took them from behind.>>  
Della's wished nothing more than to kick the stupid grin off of his face

<< But thanks to that i can now enjoy your brother and roomate beating you. this would be fun>>  
the hologram pulled out a small controller and pressed a button. The red light became yellow and the fusion prepared, ready to strike the first hit.

<< YOU NEED TO RUN TO THE PLANE KIDS! I WILL TAKE THEM!>>  
(( How Dumbella? sure you always prided yourself to know how to fight, but we never bested Donald))

<< YOU CAN CAN IT MOM WE WILL NOT LEAVE UNCLE DONALD!>> yelled back Huey. Della was surprised to see her calm son being so stubborn. (( they grew up with donald... of course they will never let family behind))

<< Enough talking>> barked the fusion  
oh god... that rasp in a voice, every fusion her brother ever created that rasp remained and nothing slapped Della more than hearing that simple rasp from the Fusion.

<< d..DONALD! IT'S ME IT'S DELLA!!>> why was she yelling that, she didn't know. The fusion didn't move for a second...  
before hitting her with a punch that tasted like black licorice and rock landscapes.  
But before she could get up  
Louie was in front of her  
standing in front of the fusion  
(( why! you need to run please! i can't... i can't lose more))

<< THAT'S ENOUGH >> the duckling yelled << WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UNCLE DONALD!?>>

The fusion stopped, their beak doing a weird grimace <l..l-len...lenguage!>>  
She could see the surprise in Louie's posture

<< HEY UNCLE DONALD! I'M ABOUT TO SET THE BOAT ON FIRE! J-JUST FOR A VIDEO FOR QUACKTUBE!!!>>  
The fusion looked almost sick << Y-...You..u'll g-...get h-hurt>> they stammered

Lunaris voice flared from the helmet << WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ATTACK>>

Della pushed herself up << HEY PENNY I'M ABOUT TO USE YOUR BED TO MAKE A EARTH GAME CALLED TRAMPOLINE!>>  
The fusion fell on her knees << D-DOn't touch...>>

Webby walked near the fusion <<THE TRIPLETS ARE IN DANGER AND SCROOGE HAS BEEN CAPTURED!>>  
<< t-they... ne-need..>>

Huey yelled << DAD PLEASE COME BACK!>>  
the helment was beeping furiously  
Soldier closed their right hand in a fist... AND SMASHED THE LEFT SIDE OF THE HELMET!

The piece of gold fell on the sand with a bzzr and now Della was looking in a pair of pale light blue eyes   
The fusion was looking at her <<D-... Della?>> they said in a wobbly voice, they looked around <<K- kids?>>

Della smiled and nodded  
The fusion looked at their hands, then scowled and stood up

<< we will talk later. Now...>>  
They smiled while caressing the kids heads <<We are going to kick some alien's butt!>>

Then a super loud sound came from the ocean  
<< Good girl Mitzy!>>

  


**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeyyyy i'm still alive  
> and yeah tell me if this sucks  
> i appreciate kudos  
> but comments give me life!  
> tell me if you find major mistakes
> 
> anyways soldier is a good baby they are a competent leader, lunaris experimented on them and thanks to some info he took from Soldier, he started the invasion a little later, don't worry they are fine, soldier is dam epic but the mind control is pretty strong
> 
> i wrote this super quickly and it probably suck so   
> i'm sorry T.T


End file.
